Her Boyfriends Back
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Casey Kelso is back in town and there is only thing that he wants back. I smell trouble.
1. Surprise

 Eric and Donna were making out on the couch in the basement. They hadn't been alone in days so they jumped at the opportunity when they walked into an empty basement. Kelso was at the library with Brooke, Hyde and Jackie were out, and Fez actually had a date. Things started to get pretty heated when Kitty came rushing down the stairs with a basket full of laundry. She didn't even notice Eric and Donna. Eric stood up looking very annoyed and Donna sat up and fixed herself.

Eric: Hey mom what are you doing home? I thought you were going out to dinner with dad.

Kitty: Oh don't mind me snickle fritz. Your father and I were going to go out to dinner but Joyce called in sick at the hospital so I had to take a double shift.

Donna got up and walked towards the door. Eric grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Eric: Now hold on just a second there Donna. I want you to stay. You're actually the one person who I really, really want to be here right now.

Donna: I really, really want to stay too but I have to get home and finish a paper. 

Eric: Paper-shamper you can finish a stupid paper any time.

Donna: No I can't it's due tomorrow. I'll make it up to you I promise.

Eric: You promise?

Donna: I promise.

Eric: Ok well I'm going to hold you to that promise.

Eric kissed Donna and she left. He flopped onto the couch and flipped on the TV. Star Wars was on so at least that would keep him busy for a few hours. 

Kitty: Oh don't look so sulky honey; your face will freeze that way.

Kitty kissed Eric on the head and then rushed back up the basement stairs.

Donna sat in her kitchen finishing up a paper. There was a sudden loud knocking at the kitchen door and she got up to answer it. Donna was extremely surprised when she saw that it was CASEY KELSO!

Donna: Oh my god Casey?

Casey let himself into the kitchen.

Casey: Hey Donna. 

Donna: Casey what are you doing here? I thought that you left Point Place after you broke up with me.

Casey: Well I did leave Point Place. I needed some time to think.

Donna: And?

Casey: And I realized what an idiot I was.

Donna: yeah well it does tend to run in your family.

Casey: Ouch. That's ok I deserved that. Listen Donna the whole time I was on the road all I could think about was you and how I was such an idiot to dump you. Donna I love you. I never felt that way about any other girl but you.

Donna: What! Casey are you crazy. I'm with Eric now. We're engaged he came all the way to California just to get me back unlike you who dumped me in front of everyone. 

Casey: I know, I know but Donna I realized how immature I was and I love you, we should be together.

Donna: I cannot deal with this right now. I have to get out of here.

Donna grabbed her coat and left a very hurt Casey Kelso alone in her kitchen.

The whole gang was in the basement. Eric was sitting on the couch with Jackie and Fez, Kelso was in the lawn chair, and Hyde was in his usual chair.

Eric: I love Charlie's Angels.

Fez: Yes every night I pray to God for creating such a show.

Fez looked up to the sky.

Fez: Thank you lord.

Kelso: Yeah man this show rocks!

Hyde: Yeah it does.

Jackie: Ah I can't believe that you guys actually love watching this.

Hyde: Jackie you know that I love you more than anything but never speak when they're running.

Donna came through the basement door.

Donna: Hey Kelso can I talk to you for a minute.

Kelso: Not now Donna they're running.

Donna was growing impatient.

Donna: I'll flash you.

Kelso jumped up from his seat and took Donna by the arm and took her outside.

Kelso: Let's go.

Donna and Kelso were sitting on the steps outside of the basement.

Kelso: Ok Donna lets go.

Donna: What?

Kelso: You said that you would flash me. 

Donna: Kelso I just said that so I could get you outside.

Kelso: Damn! I have to stop falling for that.

Donna: Casey is home.

Kelso: Yeah I know.

Donna: Yeah well he came to my house last night and told me that he still loves me. Could you please just tell him to back off.

Kelso: Ok but under one condition. 

Donna looked a little skeptical.

Donna: What?

Kelso: You have to flash me.

Donna smiled and playfully punched Kelso in the arm. He smiled back at her and ran back into the basement. Donna let out a big sigh and put her head in her hands. She just hopped that Kelso would talk to Casey and that he would leave her alone.


	2. Study Buddy

Donna was lying on her bed reading a book. Eric knocked at the door three times and then let himself in. He did a quick little spin and ran his hands through his hair. Donna just shook her head and smiled. Eric sat on the bed next to Donna and kissed her.

Eric: Guess what babe?

Donna: What?

Eric: Bob just left so you know what that means? We have the whole entire house to ourselves! 

Donna: Oh really.

Eric leaned in and started to kiss Donna. They were making out for a few minutes and Eric was on top of Donna. She began to unbutton his shirt when there was a knock at her bedroom door. They kept on making out and completely ignored the loud knocking. Finally Donna got annoyed and stood up to open the door. Eric buried his head into a pillow.

Eric: Oh come on!

Donna opened her bedroom door and there stood Casey Kelso with two or three books in his hands. He let himself in and sat at her desk. Eric looked a little surprised to see Casey Kelso. He got off the bed and pinched himself just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. 

Donna: Casey! What are you doing here? How did you get in the house?

Casey: Nice to see you to doll. Well you see it goes a little something like this. I enrolled a UW and ha-ha it's a funny thing actually, I'm in your human studies class and because I started the class late in the semester the professor assigned you as my study buddy. Oh yeah I also knocked on the door and no one answered so I just let myself in. I figured that you'd be up here.

Eric: Casey?

Casey spun around in the chair and shook a very surprised and confused Eric's hand.

Casey: Hey Foreman how's it going? Hey you look different. Say did you get a haircut.

Eric: Actually yes I did… wait I thought you left Point Place for good after you broke up with Donna.

Casey: Well I did but I left some unfinished business.

Casey looked at Donna and smiled. 

Donna: Casey I am not going to be your stupid study buddy, get out.

Casey:  Well now I would leave but guess what baby doll? You have to be my study buddy because I talked to the professor and this is going to affect your grade. You see you are going to help me catch up in the class and while you are I am going to, ahem, observe you.

Donna: You have to be kidding me.

Casey: I kid you not.

Donna: Fine, fine I'll meet you at the library tonight around eight.

Casey: Nah, the library is so impersonal and eight is to late for me. I say we study right here right now.

Casey got up and sat at the edge of her bed.

Casey: Besides it's so much cozier in here.

Donna: All right fine but if I catch you up in class will you promise to leave?

Casey: Deal.

Donna and Casey shook hands. Donna went out into the hall way and Eric followed behind her shutting the door to her bedroom.

Eric: Wow so Casey is back huh?

Donna: Yeah he is.

Eric: He's always been such an ass, why all of the sudden is he being, nicer?

Donna got a little worried.

Donna: I don't know it's an unsolved mystery. Ok I'll come by your house later tonight and we can well you know.

Eric: Yes!

Eric grabbed Donna, dipped her and passionately kissed her. 

Eric: Don't be late baby.

Donna smiled at him.

Donna: I wont bye.

Eric did a little strut down the hallway and went out of sight. Donna let out a big sigh and went back into her bedroom. Casey was spread out across her bed looking through a magazine. Donna grabbed the books off of her desk and walked to the door.

Donna: Come on lets go.

Casey: Go where? I would really like to "study" in here.

Casey patted the spot next to him on the bed a few times. Donna just rolled her eyes.

Donna: Look Casey I told you I'm back with Eric now and that's final. Now we're going to study in the kitchen or I'm going to come over there and kick your ass.

Casey thought about that for a second.

Casey: Hmmmm, you know Donna that doesn't sound so bad.

Donna: Now!

Casey just grinned at her and got off of the bed. He brushed passed her and took the books out of her hands. All Donna could think was that this was going to be a long night.

Eric sat in the basement alone again. He was flipping through the channels when Hyde, Fez, Kelso, and Jackie came into the basement. Hyde sat in his usual chair, Jackie and Fez sat on the couch, and Kelso sat in the lawn chair.

Hyde: Hey man. Where's Donna?

Eric: Studying.

Fez: Oh that's very good.

Eric: With Casey Kelso.

Fez: Ai, that's not good.

Kelso: Oh yeah Casey did say something about taking some stupid class that Donna was in.

Jackie: So where are they at the library?

Eric: No they're at her house.

Jackie: What! Eric you have to go over there right now!

Eric: Oh come on Jackie I trust Donna.

Jackie: Yeah but do you trust Casey.

Eric's eyes grew wide.

Eric: No, no I don't.

Hyde: Yeah and lets face it Foreman, Donna is hot, very hot. If I were you I wouldn't leave her alone with just anybody. 

Fez: Yes Eric Hyde is right Donna is very hot but Casey is a very handsome man it runs in Kelso's family.

Kelso: Thanks Fez I know.

Kelso turned to Jackie

Kelso: I could so be a model.

Jackie rolled her eyes.

Jackie: What ever.

Eric: Yeah, yeah! I'm going over there right now!

Eric stood up with a look of determination on his face.

Hyde: Or we could go over there and spy on them.

Kelso: Oh, oh go with Hyde's plan; go with Hyde's plan.

Eric put his hands on his waist.

Eric: Then it's settled; we'll go with Hyde's plan.

They all rushed out of the basement to go spy on Donna and Casey. This was going to be interesting.


	3. You still don't trust me!

Donna was completely focused on the book that was open in front of her. Casey however was completely focused on Donna. Donna knew that he was watching her and it was kind of weird.  
  
Donna: Casey will you please stop staring at me!  
  
Casey: I'm sorry but I can't help it.  
  
Donna: Well can you try?  
  
Casey: Well then can you try to not be so damn beautiful?  
  
Donna: Oh my god that has to be the corniest thing I have ever heard in my life.  
  
Casey: Hey babe I only tell the truth.  
  
Casey brushed a strand of Donna's hair out of her face. Donna instantly stood up and sat on the counter top leaving Casey alone at the kitchen table. Meanwhile Hyde, Fez, Kelso, Jackie, and Eric all snuck in through Donna's front door and crept slowly to the swinging door that led into the kitchen. They opened the door a jar so they could hear and try to see what was going on. Casey went over to Donna's fridge and pulled out two beers. He tosses one to Donna and she roughly tossed it back to him.  
  
Casey: I see no drinking tonight huh?  
  
Donna: Yeah I don't really feel comfortable drinking around you cause you know you're a scumbag.  
  
Kelso: Burn!  
  
Eric, Fez, Hyde, Jackie: Shhh!!!  
  
Kelso: Sorry.  
  
Casey: Hey I may be a scumbag but I'm at least I'm a good looking one.  
  
Fez: Kelso your brother does make an excellent point.  
  
Casey hopped onto the counter next to Donna and pulled the book out of her hand.  
  
Casey: What's with all the studying and books anyway?  
  
Donna picked up the book and sat back down next to Casey.  
  
Donna: What do you mean?  
  
Casey: We'll you're hot. Hot girls don't need books they get by on their looks.  
  
Donna: Yeah well I'm not going to be some stupid bimbo that jumps out of cakes for a living.  
  
Kelso: Ah that's too bad she would be good at that.  
  
Hyde: Yeah man.  
  
Jackie slapped Hyde's arm.  
  
Hyde: You too Jackie.  
  
Jackie just rolled her eyes at him and went back to listening.  
  
Casey: So what do you say we quit this studying and I start "observing" you.  
  
Donna: I'd rather chew on broken glass.  
  
Eric: That's my Donna.  
  
Casey: Are you sure about that?  
  
Donna: More sure than I have ever been about anything in my life.  
  
Casey: Ok you got it but that doesn't mean it's over.  
  
Casey picked up Donna's hand and kissed it. He grabbed his books off of the kitchen table and left the kitchen. Kelso left to go and try to catch up with Casey. Fez Hyde and Jackie left Eric alone so he could talk to Donna. Donna was throwing out the six or seven beer cans that Casey had gone through that night when Eric walked into the kitchen.  
  
Eric: Hey.  
  
Donna: Hey I am so glad to see you right now.  
  
Eric: Yeah right.  
  
Donna: What's that supposed t mean?  
  
Eric: I don't know but I kind of have this crazy idea that Casey um wants you back or something.  
  
Donna decided that it was best to play innocent.  
  
Donna: Where would you get a crazy idea like that?  
  
Eric: Oh don't try and play innocent with me. I know that he has been hitting on you. The whole "observation" line, please.  
  
Donna: You were spying on me!  
  
Eric just realized that he gave himself away.  
  
Eric: Well, well, it was Hyde's idea!  
  
Donna: Eric I can't believe you don't trust me and after everything we've been through.  
  
Eric: No Donna I do trust you I just don't trust Casey Kelso.  
  
Donna: Eric Casey is a disgusting jerk that I wouldn't touch with a ten- foot pole and yes I did date him once but that's in the past it's all over, all done. Besides you know that I love you.  
  
Eric: Yeah you're right I'm sorry. I guess sometimes I'm just a jealous jerk.  
  
Donna: Well it's okay you just have to stop it cause it's really not a turn on.  
  
Eric made a mental note of that. He walked over to Donna and kissed her.  
  
Eric: Hey if I'm not mistaken you promised me something didn't you?  
  
Donna: Yeah and I'm not one to go back on my promises.  
  
Eric: And that's why I love you.  
  
Eric leaned Donna up against the counter and they began to make out.  
  
Casey Kelso was in his room unpacking the rest of his belongings. Kelso knocked on his open door once and walked into the room. He sat on top of his desk and picked up a magazine and stated reading. Casey just stared at him and then through a rolled up pair of socks at his head.  
  
Kelso: Ouch! My eye.  
  
Casey: Oh shut up you pansy and get the hell out of my room.  
  
Kelso: No Casey. Listen Casey I know what you're trying to do with Donna and you have to stop.  
  
Casey: Are you telling me what to do?  
  
Kelso: No but Donna is my friend and I just don't want you to hurt her again.  
  
Casey: Why would I hurt the woman I love?  
  
Kelso: You see! That, you have to stop that.  
  
Casey: Stop what? I didn't do anything.  
  
Kelso: Donna and Eric are my best friends and they're really happy right now so just stay out of their lives.  
  
Casey: Don't ever tell me what to do. I love Donna and if there is one thing that I learned it's that you don't give up on something that you love!  
  
Casey shoved Kelso to the ground and stormed out of the room. Kelso knew that Casey was serious about this and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Kelso just sat on the floor with a look of defeat on his face. This was only going to get worse. 


	4. Three against one

Donna was sitting on the edge of her bed putting on her shoes and Eric was standing besides her buttoning up his shirt. He finished and sat beside her. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her neck.  
  
Eric: What do you want to do now?  
  
Eric moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively and Donna just laughed and pushed him out of her way. She went to her desk and looked at her clock.  
  
Donna: Ok well I have to get going.  
  
Eric: Where are you going?  
  
Donna: I have night class tonight so I will see you later.  
  
She went over to the bed and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of her head and the kiss lasted a few seconds.  
  
Eric: I love you.  
  
Donna: I love you too.  
  
Donna left and Eric finished getting dressed and left also.  
  
Normally Donna would have taken the bus but it was a really nice night and she decided to walk. She had been walking for about five minutes when Casey pulled up beside her in his Trans Am.  
  
Casey: Hey they're beautiful. You're looking pretty tired why don't you hop in I mean we're both going to the same place anyway.  
  
Donna: No thanks I'll just walk.  
  
Casey: Ok.  
  
Casey pulled over and parked the car. He got out and ran to Donna to catch up.  
  
Donna: What do you want now?  
  
Casey: Well since it's such a beautiful night I figured I should walk too and it is a little dangerous to be walking all by yourself so I thought I'd keep you company.  
  
Donna: I'm fine walking alone thank you,  
  
Casey: Yeah well just in case. So how are you?  
  
Casey put his arm around Donna's shoulder and she rolled her eyes and pushed it away. Donna stopped walking and turned towards Casey.  
  
Donna: Casey will you just stop it please.  
  
Casey: What? You looked cold.  
  
Donna: Casey don't you listen? Don't you have ears? I told you that I'm with Eric and that's final so you just have to accept that ok.  
  
Casey: No.  
  
Donna: What?  
  
Casey: No, I wont accept that. Donna I love you and I know that you were in love with me too once.  
  
Donna: Yeah once but then I found out that you were a cheap, slimy, lying; jerk and you didn't really love me.  
  
Casey: Donna that was ancient history and I do really love you it just took me some time to realize it.  
  
Donna: Yeah well it didn't take me any time to realize that I don't love you.  
  
Donna walked away from Casey and he just stood there looking hurt again.  
  
Casey (to himself): Doesn't mean I won't stop trying.  
  
Casey pulled his keys out of his pocket and went back to his car and drove off.  
  
Eric was sitting on the basement couch, Jackie was sitting in Hyde's lap, and Fez was on the lawn chair.  
  
Fez popped another piece of candy in his mouth and looked content.  
  
Kitty (from upstairs): Eric sweetie could you come upstairs for a second.  
  
Eric: Yeah mom!  
  
Eric went upstairs and a tired looking Kelso came through the basement door and sat on the couch.  
  
Hyde: Hey man are you all right?  
  
Kelso: No, Casey is such a jerk.  
  
Fez: Ai, what did he do now?  
  
Kelso: Well I told him to back off from Donna and he wont do it. It's driving me crazy.  
  
Hyde: Well how about we all go talk to him. Three of us to one of him, it could work.  
  
Fez: Yes but just remember that I bruise very easily.  
  
Kelso: Got it.  
  
Fez, Kelso, and Hyde left the basement to go find Casey. 


	5. Prove it

Casey was sitting on the porch looking through a magazine. Hyde, Fez, and Kelso all walked up the steps and stood in front of him. Casey didn't care he just went on reading his magazine. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and Casey got annoyed.  
  
Casey: Did you three clowns want something or are you just here to stare at me.  
  
Fez: I could stare at you all day.  
  
Casey: Thanks.  
  
Fez: No problem.  
  
Hyde: Fez that's not the reason we are here.  
  
Fez got serious again.  
  
Fez: You are right Hyde.  
  
Casey: Then what are you here for cause you guys are starting to piss me off.  
  
Casey stood up looking angry.  
  
Hyde: Listen Casey we just came here to tell you to back off from Donna.  
  
Casey: Oh great now you three morons are involved. Look I love Donna and I'm not going to back off so you three losers can just screw off all right.  
  
Fez pushed Casey down back into his seat.  
  
Fez: We're not going anywhere fool.  
  
Kelso: Yeah.  
  
Hyde: Yeah.  
  
Casey: Why do you guys care about Donna and me anyway?  
  
Kelso: Cause Donna's our friend and we love her too. You don't care about her all you care about is yourself. You're a selfish no good jerk that doesn't deserve a girl as great as Donna.  
  
Hyde: Yeah! What he just said.  
  
Casey shoved Kelso back a few feet.  
  
Casey: You're my little brother and I don't want to hurt you but I will. Now I may have been selfish and may not have realized what I had but I do know and I'm sorry I ever lost Donna. Don't you get it that I love her.  
  
Hyde: Don't you get it that she doesn't love you! If she did she wouldn't be with Eric right now she would be with you and she's not.  
  
Fez: Yeah!  
  
Hyde: At one point we all loved Donna it's weird but true.  
  
Kelso: Yeah!  
  
Fez: Yeah! But I will still always have a special place in my heart for Eric too.  
  
Everyone gave Fez a weird look.  
  
Fez: Um... Lets kick his ass!  
  
Casey: Look if I can prove to you that I really do love her even more than Eric will you back off?  
  
Kelso: Hmm??? Sounds reasonable enough.  
  
Hyde: Fine if you can prove in three days that you love her even more than Eric does than we will back off.  
  
Casey: Fine.  
  
Fez: Fine.  
  
Kelso: Fine.  
  
Hyde: Fine.  
  
They all shook hands and Hyde, Fez, and Kelso left.  
  
Casey (to himself): This is going to be no contest.  
  
Casey smugly walked back into the house planning what he was going to do. 


End file.
